Peartree
this oc will not be active until one of my oc's is put away or passes away. if you want your oc and this oc to be related, just ask me on my message wall. i will not be changing anything about this oc-they took a long time to create. "I'm not as sweet as I look. I just have a thing for pears." ''-Peartree to Whitefoot'' 'About Peartree' Backstory-''' tbd '''Name Breakdown Pear Prefix- ' A yellowish- or brownish-green edible fruit that is typically narrow at the stalk and wider toward the base, with sweet, slightly gritty flesh. '''Tree Suffix-' A woody perennial plant, typically having a single stem or trunk growing to a considerable height and bearing lateral branches at some distance from the ground. 'Current name-' Peartree 'Nick Names-' Per 'Original Name(s)-' Pearpaw, Pearkit 'PGSP-' Her/She 'Thoughts on Clan-' "tbd" '''Appearance Weight-''' 6.7 Pounds (Warrior) 'Height-' 4 inches (To Shoulder) 'Breed-' Munchkin 'Summary-' Peartree's pelt consists of four different colors of brown. The main brown, which is a hazel-nut color, is her top coat which streches across her face, back, and the top of her tail. The other browns, a dark brown, lighter brown, and a darker hazel-nut brown, are seen as tabby stripes covering the top coat. Her undercoat is a solid white color. Peartree has cream colored patches on her shoulders, one on her right hind leg, on the base of her tail, and one on her face. Her eyes are a creamy yellow color that matches perfectly with her pelt. She's often seen with a pink and yellow flower crown. 'Fur-' Long and silky 'Scars-' None so far 'Tail Length-' Around 11 inches 'Voice-' Jenna Joseph ;) 'Scent-' Peartree smells like tulips on a rainy day 'Quotes-' "tba" '''Relationships Relationship Status-''' Single 'Mate-' Nope 'Sexual Orientation-' Heterosexual 'Candy Eye: Personality/Mentally-' Peartree prefers felines who are calm and laid back but will still put up a fight. She wants someone who won't cause a lot of drama or anything like that. She also needs someone who cares for her, her family, and her future family. She prefers wise, kind, gentle, and loving toms. 'Candy Eye: Physically-' She prefers males who are bigger than her and who have darker colors. She's into dark brown pelts and black pelts but nothing totally solid. She's also into lighter colored eyes. 'Turn offs-' tba 'Experience-' Virgin 'Cats Attracted to Peartree-' tba 'Ships-' tba 'Offspring-' N/A '''Personality Personal Being Positive Traits-''' Kind | Caring | Humble | Loving 'Neutral Traits-' Shy | Worried | tba 'Negative Traits-' tba | tba | tba | tba 'Summary on Positive Traits-' tba 'Summary on Neutral Traits-' tba 'Summary on Negative Traits-' tba '''Fears tba 'Likes & Dislikes' Likes Color-''' Yellow 'Season-' Summer 'Smell-' Lillies 'Food-' Birds 'Weather-' Sunny and Clear 'Activities-' Running, Swiming, cuddling, etc '''Dislikes Color-''' Blue 'Season-' Winter 'Smell-' Smoke 'Food-' Voles 'Weather-' Snow/Hail 'Activities-' Cleaning elder's pelts, sitting still '''Statistics Leadership-''' 3/10 'Intelligence-' 8/10 'Emotional Strength-' 6/10 'Physical Strength-' 6/10 'Hunting-' 8/10 'Fighting-' 4/10 'Herbs-' 2/10 'Agility-' 7/10 'Swimming-' 9/10 'Speed-' 7/10 'Sociability-' 6/10 '''Kin/Relations 'Family Tree-' this will come soon. Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Article stubs